The Fifth Reason For The Claim.
The Fifth Reason For The Claim are an alien race in the Stars Of The Gods system. They are a peaceful race who wish nothing more than the Galaxy to be at peace, and in due time, the Universe. The 8.9 billion warriors are all taught the concept of peace from a young age, as well as the folk tales that have shaped the race as it is today. History "We were born from the stars that shine our night sky, and the moon was our carrier to Eden. The gods created us for slavery, but we were released from the shackles that kept us nailed by the young hero, the one you all seek to become today in order to give the Galaxy the gift of peace." '' It's believed the Fifth were always present on the planet, although when they evolved, is unknown. As they grew in to a gigantic city that covered the world, they manufactured all types of ships, making them space-faring. They eventually made a catalyst for their manufacturing when they were forced by hand when a hostile space-faring Empire attacked Eden, millions of years ago. They eventually beat them by sheer luck, however, the planet was badly damaged. They kept their secrets hidden away, as well as themselves for a very long time, in order for the planet to rebuild itself. Before long, it became a lush green paradise, dubbed "Eden." Vowing to never have a repeat of the events that occurred; they're looking to spread peace through the Galaxy. Faction Goals The Fifth are looking to restore balance and order to the Galaxy. Their folk tales tell of a grand apocalypse if chaos and order are unbalanced. The Fifth wish to restore this balance and keep the galaxy at peace, so the grand apocalypse doesn't come. Of course, the Grand apocalypse is a metaphor for complete destruction and collapse of society in the Galaxy. Homeworld/Headquarters Their homeworld, Eden, is a lush green tropical paradise with extreme winters and extreme summers, not to the length of where other species can't survive. The atmospheric make-up is that of earth due to the planet life on the planet. The harsh seasonal activity is due to the ancient attack on Eden. Spacecraft Carriers - These are transport vessels for Warriors and cargo. They are very large and require a lot of energy in order to get off the ground. Used in evacuations and large-scale battles exclusively due to the cost of sending one to orbit. Warp-Ships - These ships are used to warp through space in order to achieve FTL travel. They require little energy due to the fact most of the warping is done in space. They cause space-time to "bend" and fold over in order to create a short cut through the Universe. There are also warp gates that contain wormholes. These worm holes split up matter and re-arrange them on the other side, you essentially are de-created then recreated. There are 3 of these ships in Orbit around Eden. Attack Ships - These ships are massive carriers that are armed to the teeth with an array of turrets, guns and defensive mechanisms. These are used for offensive attacks, mostly to fight other attack ships. They can also fire rounds that can hit the surface of the planet in order to give back-up. These rounds do not work on desert planets, ocean planets or extreme habitats due to the conditions needed for it to work. All ships are created by the Eighty-First using ancient schematics and blueprints Equipment '''Armours:' Standard armour - used for basic assaults, although durable, it's easily cut through, these are normally used in small-scale invasions or attacks, due to their expandability. Star Armour - Created from carbon nano tubes, this armour is durable, yet light. It's called star armour due to the fact the story behind it is that it was woven by Adele, Goddess of Material. She supposedly lived in the stars of the Universe. It's tough to crack, which makes it perfect to use for battling. Weapons: Star Pistol - There are many different types of this pistol, all looking different. They are the basic side arm of a warrior, which they are tuaght to craft themselves by their village elder. Failure to have a side arm can mean a hrash penalty, due to the fact that Warriors are taught to be ready all the time. Star Rifle - There are many different varieties of rifle, stockpiled under the ground, these rifles still work and are very powerful. Mostly automatic and using particles, some use physical objects as ammunition. All types of rifle are different. Their creation and origin are unknown at this time. Star Shotgun - These guns spray a variety of different rounds in a big field of vision. They are expendable and can easily be littered. They're meant to be a one-time use weapon. These are created By The Eighty First. Vehicles: There are many vehicles used on Eden, from hover bikes to riding native animals to the planet. These are not used outside of the planet unless an evacuation is ordered. Equipment: Shielding Tech - Used in battles, this technology can create a wave of particles that cause magnetic failure. Rounds wil ldrop before hitting them, due to their charge, they can only be used for 10-40 seconds in battle. Drop-Pods - fitting up to 40 Warriors at a time, drop pods safely take Warriors to their specified battle. Each drop pod has 5 minutes of shielding, which is used as they enter the atmosphere. They are tough and durable, but large so they can be hit. Smaller drop-pods are used for solo peace missions. Not only that, but they have built in detectors that can detect certain conditions, if need be, the drop pod navigator detects certain unsuitable conditions, the pod can use it's reserve fuel to change course to a different pinpoint. Drop Point Navigator - These are used to pinpoint drop-points on a planet. They are inside drop-pods. They make use of GPS systems and aeronautical navigation to find an exact place to land. Category:Factions